The Reason Is You
by xRitsun
Summary: Sometimes, even we don't know why we do the things we do. Multi-Chapter Drabble Fic. KandaxAllen. Warnings; Language, Possible Ooc-ness. Alternative Universe. Slash/Yaoi/Shonen Ai. Song: The Reason is you - Hoobaskank.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, ( Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T, I think.

-x-

"I don't care what you say!" Kanda shouted as he pushed past his father, leaving the room where the two had been talking.

"We're not done talking, Yuu!" Said older man shouted as he followed his teen son out of the room and down the hall and down the stairs, "Yuu! Come back here! I am your father and you will listen to me!"

"I don't have to do anything you say, old man!" Kanda responded, as he made his way down the stairs and towards the front door of their home.

"Yuu!" Tiedoll called again.

"Shut up and leave me alone old man!" Kanda replied as he grabbed his jacket and keys from where they lay by the door, ignoring his father as he continued to talk.

"Yuu, please! What would your mother say? What would she think? It's the fourth time this year, and you've only been in school for two months!" Tiedoll spoke, watching Kanda as he rushed to put his shoes on.

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this!" Kanda replied, turning to glare at the older man behind him, "I'm leaving, I'll be back later," he muttered as he opened the door and made his way out, slamming it shut behind himself.

"Where are you going? Yuu!" Tiedoll shouted as he too exited their home, following his son as Kanda made his way towards his parked car, ignoring his father's question, "Yuu! Answer me, Yuu!"

"It's none of your business old man!" Said teen shouted in reply as he got into his car, started it up, and drove out of the driveway, regardless of his father's shouts to return and that they weren't finished talking.

-x-

"You know, if you keep glaring at the table like that I'm pretty sure it will catch fire or crumble into dust; which ever comes first, and then we'll be a table short," a white haired teen teased, as he set the dark haired teen's order on the table in front of the obviously fuming teen.

Kanda remained silent as he instead chose to glare up at the teen through his dark colored bangs.

"Ah, you know, I don't really fancy catching fire any time soon, so I take it back, you can glare at the table all you want," said teen joked, laughing a bit, as he scratched at his gloved hand that held the small cafe's brown tray, "I-I'm sure we'll manage without one table!" He continued to say before falling silent as he stared down into the other teen's glaring eyes. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "You know what helps me when I'm mad? Cleaning or writing, sometimes I-"

"Do I look like I care? And I didn't ask either," Kanda spoke, interrupting the other teen's ongoing attempt to talk to him, "go away, you damned Moyashi."

"'Moyashi'? What's a 'Moyashi'?" the white haired teen asked, confused at the other teen's use of a word he hadn't heard before.

"Che, like I'd tell an idiot Moyashi as yourself, figure it out. Now, go away."

"No."

"No?" Kanda repeated, annoyed at the other male's refusal to leave.

"No, not until you tell me what 'Moyashi,' means," the white haired teen responded, unmoving, as he stared down at the dark haired teen.

"I'm not telling you, go away. Don't you have work to do? Go bother some other pathetic fool, like him over there," Kanda spoke as he pointed to a man sitting at another round table. The white haired teen remained silent, starring down at the still glaring teen, "What?" Kanda asked, annoyed.

"That's not nice, calling others pathetic," the smaller teen responded after a few moments of silence, glaring at the male before him.

"So? I don't fucking care. Go away, before I decide to use you as my punching bag."

"You-,"

"WALKER! Get back to work! I'm not paying you to flirt with the customers!" A voice shouted, interrupting the white haired teen, "NOW!"

"O-Okay!" The white haired teen shouted in return as he left Kanda on his own. Kanda watched as the white haired teen made his way around the other tables before disappearing through the white doors that led to the back of the cafe.

"Stupid Moyashi," he muttered as he turned to his food, staring for a moment before he began to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, ( Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T, I think.

-x-

"I received another call from your school today," Tiedoll said, as Kanda walked into the small house a few days later.

"What did those fools want now?" Kanda muttered, glaring at the older male who stood before him.

"You ditched classes again. Honestly Yuu, what are you planning to do if you fail?" The older man spoke, ignoring his son's glare, "repeat the year? What happened Yuu?"

"Doesn't really concern you, now does it, old man?"

"It does actually, I am your father. And what you do while you are living in my house and eating my meals, does in fact, concern me."

"Then I'll leave."

"Yuu-"

"Do not call me by that name!" Kanda shouted.

"Are you acting this way because of Alma, Yuu?"

"Stop calling me by that name!" Kanda repeated, slamming his fist into the wall beside him. Ignoring his father's questions.

"You are my son! I will call you by whatever name I feel is appropriate!" The older man shouted in return, glaring at his fuming son.

"Fuck you!" Kanda shouted in return as he turned around and headed towards the house's front door; opening the door with a lot more force than was necessary and ignoring the loud sound the door made as it hit the wall, he made his way down to the drive way, planing on leaving the old man.

"We are not done, Yuu! Get back inside NOW!" Tiedoll shouted as he once more followed after his fuming son.

Kanda ignored the older man, as he re-entered his car and left.

-x-

He wasn't sure what lead him here. But, he didn't bother to think about it for long. Sighing, he sat down at the same round table he had occupied a few days before, when he had last been at the small cafe.

He looked around the small cafe, taking note of the few other customers in the cafe. After a moment of looking around, his gaze returned to the round table he sat at, starring down at his clenched hands.

After a few moments of silence, a young waitress approached the teen, smiling and welcoming him to the cafe. After taking his order, she hurried off, delivering the order to the kitchen, before she rushed off to another table.

After a moment, Kanda's eyes looked up and out the window he sat by, watching the few people who walked by.

What was he thinking?

How had he let things get so bad?

_'Are you acting this way because of Alma, Yuu?'_

Was it because of Alma?

_'Alma...'_

"Good to see you're not glaring at our table today," a somewhat familiar voice spoke from his left, startling him out of his thoughts.

Kanda looked up, and was met with the familiar sight of the white haired teen he had met a few days back. Said teen was grinning as he set his order down on the round flat table top.

"You again, Moyashi?" He spoke, glaring at the teen before him.

"Don't call me a beansprout, I have a name you know," the white haired teen muttered, glaring at the male before him, "It's Allen, simple, don't you think? I'm sure even a jerk like you can remember it."

"Oh? Looked it up I see, you aren't so stupid after all, Moyashi." Kanda spoke, smirking at the teen before him, "and I don't care what your name is, I didn't ask for it, Moyashi."

"You-!"

"WALKER! Order up!"

"Oh look, work calls, better get going before you're yelled at again, idiot."

"B-bastard!" Allen spoke, glaring at the dark haired teen. Kanda watched him for a moment, smirking at the fuming teen before him.

"WALKER!"

"Better hurry, Moyashi. Before you lose your job," Kanda taunted, smirking as the teen turned and stomped away, muttering to himself as he picked up the ready order before turning to deliver it to the waiting customers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, (D Gray Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T.

-x-

"You're failing your classes, Yuu! Failing! What are you thinking! At this rate you're going to end up repeating the year! Is that what you want? To repeat the year? Or do you want to end up expelled! And you're fighting, Yuu! Fighting! It's one thing to ditch and refuse to do your work, but now you're fighting too!" Tiedoll shouted, as he began to pace in front of his silent son, "You're fighting, Yuu!"

"That bastard had it coming!" Kanda shouted in return, "did you expect me to sit back and let him taunt me! The bastard got what he deserved and more!"

"Why are you acting this way, Yuu? Is it because of Alma's death?"

"Shut up! It doesn't concern you, you stupid old man!"

"I will not have you speaking to me in such a manner, Yuu!"

"I'll talk to you in whatever manner I want!"

"You're throwing your life away, Yuu! What are you planning to do after high school? Weren't you going to continue on to college? Make something of yourself? What happened, Yuu? Why are you throwing everything away?" Tiedoll asked, as he stopped pacing and now stood in front of his glaring son. "Why won't you talk to me?"

Kanda remained silent, now glaring down at the floor under his feet. After a moment of silence, he sighed and stood up from the couch he had been sitting on, he remained still for a moment before he spoke quietly, "I-I don't know."

The room remained silent, the constant ticking of the clock that hung off of the wall the only noise in the room where the two where located. After a moment of silence, and before Tiedoll could speak again, Kanda made his way past the older man and out of the room, the sound of the front door shutting closed behind him the only sign of the teen leaving the small house.

Tiedoll remained in the room, silent, waiting and watching the doorway his son had passed a few moments before. After a while he let out a sigh and left the room as well.

-x-

He wasn't surprised at all that he had ended up standing before the small café he now seemed to frequent whenever given the opportunity.

He didn't very much care.

With a sigh, Kanda pushed open the café's front door and entered. He was startled out of his thoughts as he was greeted by a shout not a moment after walking into the café.

"ANOTHER DAY OFF!"

Turning in the direction of the shouting man, Kanda was met with the familiar sight of the white haired teen who always seemed to be the one to deliver his lunch whenever he visited the café. The Moyashi was speaking to a man, he could only guess, was the manager of the café.

Sitting at one of the round tables, he listened as the two spoke.

"Yes, I need the day off," the Moyashi repeated, scratching at his gloved hand.

"You just had a day off!" the older man repeated.

"I-I know, but I have a group project for school that needs to be done by tomorrow night, I-I wouldn't be asking for the day off, if I didn't really need it!" Allen spoke, staring up at the older man as he spoke, "Please! I'll work overtime! But I really need the day off tomorrow!" Allen repeated as he bowed slightly, hoping the older man would understand.

Moments passed in silence, Allen remaining still as he waited for the older man's response.

The taller man sighed, scratching the back of his neck with his hand, "All right, but you're locking up tonight, as well as the rest of the month, understand?"

Allen grinned as he stood up straight, "Yes! Thank you!" He said as the older man shook his head and he walked away to check on the rest of the café's employees. The white haired teen watched as the man walked away before returning to his work.

Kanda watched as the teen ran around, delivering dishes to customers, and cleaning off tables that customers had already left.

He continued to watch the male, before growing bored after a moment. He turned to stare out of the window he had sat in front of again. Only being interrupted when a waitress had finally come over and taken his usual order. He turned back to stare out of the window as she hurried off to drop off the order, before she scurried off to another table. The café seemed busier than usual, he noted as another couple walked in.

As usual, the white haired teen delivered his dish.

"Haven't seen you in a couple of days," Allen had said as a greeting, as he set the dark haired teen's meal on the table, "how are you?" He smiled, waiting a moment for a reply.

"Doesn't really concern you now does it, Moyashi?" Kanda spoke in answer to the teen's question.

"I have a name, it's Allen, I'm sure even you can pronounce it, no?" Allen replied, glaring at the teen before him, "which by the way, you haven't yet told me your name."

"There's no need for you to know it," Kanda spoke, smirking at the smaller teen.

"But you know mine! It's only fair!"

"I don't remember asking for you name, you told me your name yourself."

"Jerk!"

"Idiot."

"WALKER! The food's getting cold sitting here!" A man shouted as he set another hot plate on the counter top to be picked up and dropped off at it's customer's table.

"Better hurry, or your boss won't give you your day off," Kanda taunted, smirking at the fuming teen still standing before him.

"You where listening to our conversation!" Allen questioned.

"WALKER!" The man shouted again.

"I didn't have too, you two where speaking loud enough for anyone to hear, idiot Moyashi." Kanda spoke in reply, "better hurry, you want your day off, don't you?"

"Bastard!" Allen said as he stomped off towards the counter to pick up another set of orders, oblivious to the dark haired teens' gaze on him as he did so.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, (DGray Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T, I think.

-x-

"Don't you have school today?" Tiedoll questioned as he entered his son's room, a few days later.

"Don't you have work today?" Kanda questioned in return, watching as his father sat at the end of his bed.

"I have the day off, are you not feeling well?" Tiedoll spoke, watching his son and waiting for the younger male's response.

Kanda remained silent for a moment before speaking, "I'm fine. Just didn't feel like going."

"You really need to stop skipping school, Yuu. They'll kick you out if you continue to do so."

"I don't care, don't want to be there in the first place."

Tiedoll let out a sigh, watching his son for another moment before speaking again, "Daisya's coming home in a couple of weeks. He's worried about you, and he misses you too."

"Che, tell the idiot I don't want to see him."

"You don't mean that, Yuu."

"I do."

"Well, regardless, it doesn't matter, he'll be here in a few weeks, I'll be picking him up at the station, are you going to want to come?" Tiedoll questioned.

Kanda didn't speak, he only continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Tiedoll left after a few moments of silence, shutting the bedroom's door behind himself.

-x-

"_Hey! Yuu! What do you want to do when you grow up!" An excited eight year old boy asked, pulling on the dark haired boy's arm as he pulled said boy towards the playground's sandbox._

"_I-I don't know," the dark haired boy replied, letting the other boy lead them both to the sandbox a few feet away from them._

"_Ha ha! Well, I want to be a professional soccer player!" Another boy spoke up as he followed the two younger boys._

"_Cool!" Alma replied, grinning at the older boy, "I want to be a teacher!"_

"_Ew! Why a teacher?" Daisya questioned, making a face of disgust at the other boys words._

"_Because it seems like it'll be fun!" Alma exclaimed, hitting the older boy._

"_Oi!. Don't hit me!" Daisya spoke as he made a grab for the smaller boy before said boy ran off, away from the older boy, "Come back here!" He shouted as he chased the smaller boy around the playground._

_Kanda watched them, laughing as Daisya tripped, falling before he could grab a hold of Alma. Alma laughed, as he ran back towards where Kanda still remained._

"_I win!" He said, grinning as he dropped down to sit beside Kanda, panting as he waited for his breathing to return to normal, "So, what do you want to do, Yuu?" He questioned again after a few moments of silence, as Daisya dropped down on his other side after a few moments, he too waiting for an answer._

"_I..I don't know.." Kanda said, unsure of what he wanted to do when he was older._

"_Oh, well you should be a teacher too! We can be teachers together!" Alma spoke, grinning._

"_No, he can be a soccer player, it's better!" Daisy spoke._

"_No, he's going to be a teacher!_

"_Soccer player!"_

"_Teacher!"_

-x-

"_I-I'm sorry, Yuu. He didn't make it. The stab was too close to his heart, he lost too much blood, th-they couldn't help him, it was too late, Yuu. I-I'm so sorry!" Tiedoll spoke, trying to keep his tears in control, as he told his second son of his best friend's death._

"_N-no! You're lying! He's okay, he's fine! He has to be!" Kanda responded, refusing to believe his father's words, "you're lying!"_

"_Yuu,-"_

"_No! I refuse to believe it! You're lying! Tell me you're lying! That this is some horrible stupid prank!"_

"_I-I'm sorry, Yuu. But this isn't a lie, it's not a prank," Tiedoll spoke, moving forwards, wrapping his arms around his son, pulling him into a comforting hug._

_Gripping his father's cloak, Kanda cried, refusing to believe his best friend was gone, "N-no! You're l-lying, you have to be!"_

-x-

Kanda continued to stare up at the ceiling above his bed, fighting back the tears that threatened to fall. It had been half a year since his best friend's death.

He bit back a sob, as he turned onto his side, facing the blank wall that his bed sat beside.

He gripped his bed's sheets, refusing to cry. He refused to cry again, he'd cried enough.

But after a moment, he gave in, and stopped fighting back the tears, he buried his face into his pillow in attempt to muffle his hiccuped sobs as he let the tears fall.

-x-

**Author's Note: **I had planned putting up a new chapter every week since I posted it, since I have quite a bit of it written out, but, somehow, I ended up getting distracted and so that plan went down the drain for a while. We'll see how it goes for the rest of it. Any feed back would be appreciated, and yep. Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, (D Gray Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T.

-x-

"KANDA YUU! TYKI MIKK! MY OFFICE NOW!" An older man shouted as he forced the two fighting teens apart. Grabbing a hold one of each of the teen's arm he pushed them through the surrounding crowd that had gathered to watch the two fighting males. "Get to class now! Or each of you will receive an detention!"

The teens quickly left the scene, each one not wanting to sit through a detention.

"I'll be calling each of your parents," the older man spoke, as he pushed each of the teens into one of the chairs that sat in front of his office. "Sit here, quietly!" He said, glaring at the two teens as he walked into his office, leaving the door open.

-x-

"I really am sorry! But please, it there anything else? Can he serve detention instead? Pick up trash? Anything at all, besides expulsion?" Tiedoll spoke, attempting to change the principle's mind on expelling his son.

"I'm sorry, it pains me, it does really. He was a model student. But his grades have dropped, he's been skipping his classes. And it's the third time this month that I've had to break up a fight that he's started, now he's been arguing with his teachers as well," the other man replied.

"I understand, but he's going through a hard time at the moment, are you sure there is nothing else?"

"'I know he is, but there's very little I can do. He refuses to listen to any reasoning, I'm sorry but there's nothing else I can do. He's unstable at the moment, and I have to do what's best for the other students safety as well, please understand."

"Yes, I understand. I'm sorry for the trouble, if you'll excuse me," Tiedoll spoke, standing up from the chair he had been sitting at.

"Yes, yes of course. I really am sorry, Tiedoll." The other man spoke, standing as well as he followed the other out of the office.

"It's quite all right. Let's go, Yuu." Tiedoll spoke as he exited the office. Kanda stood, glaring at the other smirking teen who still remained seated.

"Take care of yourself, won't you, Mr. Kanda?" Their principle said, offering a small smile to the glaring dark haired teen.

Kanda remained silent as he followed his father out of the school.

-x-

"Walker! Table twelve and four need to be cleaned!" Another waiter shouted as he moved over to another table to take another customer's order.

"I'm coming!" Allen shouted in reply as he grabbed a tray and rag and moved over to the two tables that needed to be cleaned.

Kanda watched silently, eating his own usual meal, as the white haired male moved about picking up dirtied dishes and wiping the table tops with the rag before disappearing behind the kitchen's door, reappearing not long after with a dustpan and broom to sweep up any of the crumbs that fell onto the floor around the tables.

For once, the white haired teen hadn't been the one to deliver him his meal.

He wasn't sure why, but he had found himself once more at the small café where the white haired Moyashi worked. He seemed to come here more often now that he had been expelled, and had time on his hands.

The small café seemed to become busier as the days continued to pass.

"Are you finished?" Allen asked as he stopped before the dark haired teen, smiling.

"Does it look like I'm done?" Kanda spoke, glaring at the teen.

"Well you've been staring at your plate for the last few minutes, not eating, I thought you were done."

"Watching me eat now, are we?"

"W-what? No! I-it's my job to pay attention to the customers as they eat!"

"Oh?"

"Y-You know so I can clean up after they're d-done," Allen muttered gripping the tray in his gloved hand tightly, his pale cheeks flushing a light pink.

"Che, idiot Moyashi."

"I'm not an idiot! And I have a name! It's Allen, remember?" Allen spoke, glaring at the sitting teen.

"Shouldn't you be working?"

"Nope. It's my break!" Allen responded as he grinned, sitting down opposite of the dark haired teen,

"I didn't say you could sit down." Kanda spoke, glaring at the white haired teen.

"Good, because I didn't ask."

"Leave, idiot."

"No."

"Do you want me to kill you?" Kanda questioned as he continued to glare at the teen seated in front of him.

"No."

"Then leave."

"No."

"Leave," Kanda repeated, glaring at the smaller male before him still.

"No."

"Leave. Now."

"No."

" What do you want?"

"Tell me your name. You know mine, I don't know yours, it's not fair. So tell me your name," Allen said, staring at the other teen, not at all bothered by the teen's continuous glare.

"That's it? You refuse to leave me alone, until I tell you my name?"

"Yes."

"I could file a complaint to your manager about you harassing me."

"Then do it."

"You could lose your job," Kanda continued.

Allen remained silent, staring at the dark haired teen, unmoving. His arms crossed across his chest as he waited for an answer. Kanda too, remained silent, glaring at the teen before him, refusing to answer. Moments passed in silence, as neither spoke.

"Kanda, Yuu," Kanda finally spoke after a few moments, "Call me Yuu, and I'll kill you. Of that you can be sure."

Allen grinned, "see, was that so hard? Kanda, huh?"

"You have your answer. Leave."

"Walker, breaks over. Get back to work." Another man spoke as he approached the two teens, "Manager says you can talk to your boyfriend after work."

Allen's face flushed dark red at his co-worker's words, "h-he's not my b-boyfriend!" He protested as he stood, grabbing the tray off of the table where he had set it down minutes before hand. Following his smirking co-worker back to work.

Kanda watched as the two walked away, glaring at the other male, before realizing what he was doing. "Che." Standing he paid his bill before he left the small café, refusing to look back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, (D Gray Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T.

-x-

"Where on earth do you go? It's three in the morning!" Tiedoll questioned as soon as Kanda had walked in through the front door. "You may not have school until next semester, but that doesn't mean you can be out at all hours of the night!"

Kanda ignored his father as he pushed past the older man, and up the stairs in the direction of his room.

"Yuu!"

-x-

"Yo," Daisy greeted a few days later, as he entered his younger brother's room.

"Go away," Kanda said immediately, refusing to look at the older male.

"Well, I feel loved," the other teen teased as he sat at the end of the bed where Kanda lay, staring up at the ceiling. Kanda remained silent. "Hey, let's go out and eat. A friend told me about a cafe that opened a few months ago, swears the foods good."

"No."

"Well too bad, get up. Get dressed. We're going out. I haven't seen you in almost half a year, hurry up. I'll be waiting downstairs," Daisy spoke as he stood up, leaving the room not long after.

-x-

Somehow, he had ended up getting dressed and meeting his brother downstairs to go out to eat. He now stood in front of the familiar small cafe he often found himself at in the afternoons.

"Well let's go in, see if my friend's right about the food," Daisya said as he pushed open the cafe's doors and entering, Kanda following at a slower pace.

"What do you think is good?" The older male questioned immediately after they sat down at one of the tables, looking over the cafe's menu.

Kanda said nothing, staring out of the window they sat in front of. Only speaking when the waitress had come over to take their orders before scurrying off.

"So, how's school?" Daisya questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Not going to school."

"What? Aren't you in eleventh grade?"

"Got expelled."

"Oh. But there are other high school's"

"Can't start until next semester."

"I see..," Daisya spoke, falling silent, unsure what else to say, "Um, so how-"

"I'm sorry for the interruption, but here are your meals," a blacked haired waiter spoke, as he set the plates full of food down in front of two sitting men, "is there anything more I can get for you?" He questioned, smiling at the two men as he waited for an answer.

"Ah, no thank-"

"Who are you? Where's the Moyashi?" Kanda questioned interrupting Daisya before he finished speaking. Wondering where the white haired teen who usually dropped off his food was.

"I'm sorry?" The waiter questioned, confused, "My name's Ken, and I'm your waiter for the afternoon. I'm sorry, but I don't know who this 'Moyashi,' is."

"The Moyashi," Kanda repeated, as if that clarified who he was talking about. "He works here, always brings me my food. I want to know where he's at."

The waiter remained silent, clearly confused about who the dark haired teen was speaking of, "I'm afraid I don't know who you're talking about, no one named 'Moyashi,' works here, maybe you're thinking of a different cafe?" Ken spoke.

"No, I know for a fact he works here." Kanda spoke, annoyed by the man's stupidity at not even knowing a fellow employee.

"I-"

"Sorry, but maybe if you told Ken here, what 'Moyashi,' looked like, he'd be more help. Don't you think, Kanda?" Daisya interrupted, hoping to stop what appeared to be becoming an argument.

"Ah yes, that may help," Ken agreed, nervous of causing a scene. His manager would not be happy.

"Che, the Moyashi has white hair, not normal if you ask me. He's short, and has silver eyes, strange scar right down his right eye, need I say more?"

"Oh, you mean Allen? Allen Walker?"

"Who else did you think I was talking about? Fucking idiot."

Ken responded, offended at being called an idiot, "well if you used his actual name and not 'Moyashi,' I would have known who you where talking about! Ya dam-"

"KEN!" The manager shouted, stopping Ken from finishing what he was saying as he quickly made his way over to their table, "You do not speak to a customer that way!"

"Mr. Takeshi! I-I'm sorry, I let myself get carried away," Ken spoke quickly, bowing slightly as he turned to face the older man.

"Forget it, I'll talk to you later, apologize and get back to work, quickly!"

"Yes, of course," Ken responded as he turned to face Kanda and Daisya again, "I apologize for my behavior," he continued as he bowed once more, "if you'll excuse me, I must be getting back to work," he finished as he stood straight once more and left, disappearing through the doors that lead to the kitchen in the back of the small cafe.

"I'm sorry for his behavior, he's really a good kid. Just tends to forget himself sometimes," the older man spoke, after the black haired waiter had disappeared from sight.

"That's quite all right, my brother provoked him, he too tends to forget himself, no harm done," Daisya spoke as Kanda remained silent, now glaring out of the window, ignoring the two speaking men.

The older man smiled, "still, I do apologize, allow me to pay for your meals as a token of our apology"

"Ah no, that's quite all right, you don't have too. As I said, my brother provoked the young waiter. Ah, but could you tell us where, um, Allen, I believe his name was, has gone off to today? It appears that the boy is a dear friend of my brother's," Daisya spoke, ignoring as his brother now glared at him.

"Allen, Allen Walker? Ah, yes, he called in and asked for the day off, again. It would seem his guardian has returned from his 'trip,' and he insisted he needed the day off. I'm sorry but I've said more than is allowed, if you'll excuse me. Please, enjoy your meals." the older man spoke, bowing before he left, leaving the two younger males on their own.

"There you go, now you know where your 'Moyashi,' has gone and you don't have to harass anymore of the staff," Daisya spoke, as he picked up his fork and began to eat, ignoring the dark haired teen's continuous glare.

"He is not 'mine,' and I don't care where the idiot is," Kanda replied, refusing to look at the man sitting in front of him.

"Sure didn't seem that way to me," Daisya whispered, watching the younger teen.

"What?"

"I said it's delicious, the food, I mean."

"Che, idiot," Kanda muttered as he picked up his own fork and began to eat. The two finished the rest of their meal in silence.

-x-

"Try not to give dad a heart attack while I'm away, yeah?" Daisya teased, smirking at the darker haired teen, "he's just worried about you."

"Che, I don't need you telling me something I already know!" Kanda responded glaring at the older male.

"Do you?" Daisya repeated, "well I best be off, if I stick any longer I'll miss the train. Maybe next time I'll be able to meet this 'Moyashi,' of yours," he continued, teasing the younger male as he grabbed his bag on the floor by the front door.

"He's not my Moyashi! Who'd even want to date an idiot like him!?" Kanda shouted in denial, following the older male out of the house and down the driveway, towards the street, where their father had the car parked, waiting for the two younger males to come out.

Daisya laughed, as he threw his bag into the back seat of the car, before sitting down in the front passenger side, "sure, sure. Until next time, Yuu! Don't get into too much trouble!" Daisya said, smirking at the teen.

"Shut up, you idiot! And don't call me that!" Kanda responded, glaring at Daisya as he laughed and waved, as their father started the car again. "Stupid idiot," Kanda muttered as he watched the car move down the street and out of sight, before going back inside.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, (D Gray Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T.

-x-

"I've enrolled you at Millennium High, you'll start on the eighteenth of January," Tiedoll spoke a few days after Daisy had left, "you'll need to pick up your schedule first thing in the morning, in the Main Office, are you listening to me, Yuu?" The older man asked, looking at his son, waiting for a reply.

Said male remained silent as he continued to flip through the book he had picked up from the coffee table a few minutes after he had walked into the living room.

"Yuu?" Tiedoll called again, "Yuu!" He called again louder.

"I heard you already, old man! No need to yell!" Kanda responded, glaring at his father, who sat across from him.

"Did you?"

"Che," Kanda muttered, crossing his arms across his chest, after he dropped the book back onto the coffee table in between them. "Millennium High, eighteenth of January, pick up schedule in the morning in the Main Office, happy?"

"Very."

"Is that all?" Kanda questioned as he turned to face his father.

"Yes, I believe so."

"Then I'm leaving," the dark haired teen said as he stood, making his way out of the living room, towards the front door.

"Where are you going, Yuu?" His father questioned as he followed the younger teen out of the house.

"Nowhere that concerns you, and how many times must I tell you not to call me 'Yuu,' before you actually listen to me?" Kanda said, as he approached is own car parked in the drive way.

"You may tell me as many times as you want, but that doesn't mean I'll listen. I refuse to call my soon by his last name." Tiedoll said as he watched his son get into his car.

"Che, I'm leaving, I'll be back later." Kanda said, glaring at his father as he started his car, and driving out of the driveway and down the street.

-x-

"Well I haven't seen you in a few days, was beginning to think you died," Allen said as he set the dark haired teen's usual dish on the small round table, "you weren't sick, where you?"

"Worried about me, where you?" Kanda asked, smirking at the shorter teen.

"Hah! Who'd worry over some brute like you!" Allen denied, glaring down at the sitting teen.

"Who are you calling a brute!?" Demanded Kanda as he glared up at the standing teen.

"You! I heard about you harassing one of my fellow co-workers a few days back! Hence making you a brute!" Allen spoke, gripping the tray in his hands tightly, "heard you demanded to know where I was. Who's the worried one now?" He continued, smirking down at the sitting teen.

"As if!" Kanda denied, glaring up at the shorter male, " Who'd worry over an idiotic ugly freak like you!" The dark haired teen yelled as he stood, sending the chair he had been using to sit on crashing onto the floor, "I'm leaving!" He shouted again, as he stormed out of the small café, refusing to look back at the silent white haired teen.

He refused the look back as he heard the cry of "Walker!" behind him.

-x-

"Yuu? You're back early, I wasn't epect-" Tiedoll began as he walked in the direction of the front door, after hearing it being slammed shut, "Yuu? What's wrong? Yuu!" He called as he watched his son make his way towards the stairs.

"Shut up, old man! I'm not in the fucking mood!" Kanda shouted as he stormed up the stairs in the direction of his room. Slamming his bedroom door shut, he turned around and kicked over his bedside table, sending the items that where on top crashing to the floor, a few of them breaking into pieces.

Taking a deep breath, the dark haired teen remained standing, starring down at the scattered and broken items on his floor. "Shit," he muttered as he clenched his hand in a tight fist, "you fucking idiot!"

-x-

"Yuu?" Tiedoll called, knocking on the closed bedroom door a few days later, "Yuu, are you awake?" He waited a few minutes for a reply, he spoke again when he received none, "I'm going out, I gotta buy a few things for dinner, do you need anything?"

Again there was silence.

"Well then I'm off, I'll be back later. But, Yuu locking yourself in your room or in your case the house, isn't going to solve anything." The older man said, as he turned away from the door and left.

-x-

It was a few days later that Kanda finally decided to revisit the small café Muttering a quick, 'I'll be back later,' to his father he left his home.

Within the next couple of minutes he was parked in front of the café, but he remained seated in his car. After a few more minutes of sitting in his car, he finally decided he wasn't a coward and exited his car. Making sure his doors where locked he made his way over to the café's entrance.

Stepping inside, he looked around the small somewhat crowded café, searching. After a few minutes of searching and not finding what he had been looking for, he sat at his usual seat, intending to wait till the white haired teen appeared to deliver his usual order.

After a few minutes, a waitress approached him, asking him for his order, after making sure she had the order correct she walked off, dropping off the slip of paper in the kitchen before going over to another table.

It wasn't long before his order was dropped off by a dark haired waitress, who smiled at him and left after making sure he didn't want anything else. He ate slowly, his eyes searching the café for any sign of the white haired teen, but finding none.

After he finished eating, he placed the plate in the middle of the table, still searching for the missing teen. After the waitress had stopped by and cleared off the table, he decided he'd be back the next day.

Maybe it was the teen's day off?

-x-

_'Where is the damned Moyashi?' _Kanda asked himself, a few days later. The dark haired teen sat in his usual seat in the small café, eating the same order he always ordered when he came to the small café He had been coming to the small café everyday for the past week, and had still seen no sign of the white haired teen.

He was beginning to worry, thought he'd never admit it. Was the teen avoiding him? Remaining hidden whenever he came by to eat? If so, he'd kill the white haired teen, no he wouldn't really kill him, just maybe hit him a bit. Could he have gotten sick?

_'Shit.' _Kanda mentally cursed, gripping his fork a bit to hard, causing the silverware to bend a bit from his tight grip.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but is there anything else I can get for you?" Asked the same dark haired waitress that had been taking and dropping of his order for the past week. She smiled as she waited for his answer.

"No, I'm fine." He muttered, glaring down at his half finished meal.

"Um, is there something wrong with the dish?" She asked, taking note of his bad mood, as he glared down at his food, "I could get you something else if you'd like?"

"No, it's fine," Kanda muttered again, his bad mood worsening as she continued to hover over him.

"Are you sure? I could replace it or get you something else off the menu?" She continued, wanting nothing more than to please him.

"I said it's fine!" Kanda repeated glaring up at the dark haired girl.

Taking a step back she spoke, "o-okay, I'm sorry for the bother. Please if there's anything else I can do for you, let me know," she smiled nervously, as she turned to walk away from the fuming teen.

Taking a deep breath Kanda spoke again, before she could get too far, "Wait, can I ask you something?"

She turned around, moving over to stand before him, "sure," she said, smiling.

"Where's the Moyashi?" He asked before he could change his mind.

"I'm sorry?" She said, confused.

_'Right, name.' _"Someone who works here, by the name of Allen Walker, he's a friend and I haven't seen him around for a few days. I'm just wondering if he's taking some time off or something?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, but Allen doesn't work here any more. He was let go a few days back after a customer of his stormed out of the café upset, the manager wasn't too happy about it," she explained, whispering as she spoke, so no one around them could hear.

"He was fired?"

"Yes, so I was told. I'm the one who was assigned to take over his shift, you didn't hear it from me though, I'm not exactly supposed to know what happened, let alone tell anyone about it," she continued, glancing briefly over her shoulder to make sure no one had been listening in on their conversation.

Kanda remained silent, loosening his grip on the fork he held in his hand, he stared down at his unfinished plate of food. The Moyashi had gotten fired because of him? '_Shit..' _he thought, he had really messed things up. Glancing up at the girl again he spoke, "do you know where he is now?"

"Um, I think he was working at a small mart or looking for a job or something. Heard he really needs to work, apparently his guardian likes to gamble and spends all of their money on beer and girls or something, tends to run off with what little they have saved and leave him with his debts. I'm not sure, I just hear the others talk about it sometimes," she replied.

Kanda remained silent. What kind of guardian ran off and left their charge behind with their debts?

"Ah, the manager's watching, I gotta get back to work. If you need anything else please, don't hesitate to call me over!" The waitress spoke as she turned and ran off to another occupied table.

Kanda remained silent, leaving the rest of his meal untouched, he pushed the plate towards the middle of the round table. He sat in silence for a couple of minutes before he stood, leaving the correct amount of cash for his lunch on the table, he left the small café.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** It started off as a drabble, and before I knew it; it had turned itself into a Fanfic of multiple short chapters. Well, all right then.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, and I make no money what so ever from writing this drabble/fic, I just wrote it to keep myself entertained.

**Warnings: **This is Yaoi/Shonen ai/Slash, in other words, it's boy x boy, if you don't like, feel free to leave at any moment. **Alternative Universe.** Possible **Ooc-ness. **And Language.

**Important Warning; **Do keep in mind that this did start off as a one-shot kind of thing before it got too long and I decided to break it into small chapters, so the chapters will be short.

**Pairing Chosen: **Yuu Kanda x Allen Walker, ( Man).

**Song Chosen:** The Reason Is You by Hoobaskank

**Rated: **T, I think.

-x-

"Yuu? You're going to be late!" Tiedoll said loudly as he stood outside his son's room, knocking softly, "don't tell me you're still asleep," he continued as he opened the door and stepped into the somewhat dark room, "Yuu?" He called in question when he was greeted by an empty room, "Yuu?"

"What?" The dark haired teen questioned from behind the older male, "is there something you need, old man?"

"Hm, no. I was just checking making sure you were up and dressed, and from what I can see you are," the older man responded as he turned to face his son, taking note that the teen was indeed dressed in his new high school's uniform, "are you leaving soon then? I don't want you to be late on your first day."

"I am," Kanda responded without much thought as he walked past the older male to grab his book bag and keys before leaving the room again and heading down the stairs.

"Good, good. I'll be heading off to work as well. Chances are, I'll be home late, so go ahead and eat dinner without me if you'd like, oh, and try not to stay out too late, if you decide to go out, it is a school night," Tiedoll commented as he followed the older male down the stairs. He passed the younger teen who had walked into the kitchen, stopping for a moment to grab his jacket and keys. After taking a moment of making sure he had everything he needed he spoke as he made his way out the front door, "I'll be going now."

Kanda didn't respond as the older male left, choosing instead to loiter around in the kitchen for a few minutes before deciding on just grabbing an apple off of the fruit bowl on the counter; leaving the kitchen and walking out the front door not long after. He made sure the door was locked as he shut it behind himself and making his way over to his parked car.

Might as well get the day over and done with.

-x-

The school, as it turned out, wasn't all that big; granted it was still a pretty big campus but still smaller than his previous school. The students though, as he soon learned, were still as stupid and as annoying as ever; but he figured that was a given when it came to high school.

The only bright side that may or may not have cheered him up, even just a tiny bit, was the fact that he wouldn't be seeing that idiotic smug grin on Tyki's face anywhere on campus or any time soon. Though, he would admit he was somewhat upset by the fact that he wouldn't get another opportunity to punch said smug grin right off of his damn face.

But as he learned long ago; we couldn't always get what we wanted.

Ignoring the loud chatter and screaming around him he made his way to the main office; where he was told he needed to go to pick up his schedule for the semester.

"I'm here to pick up my schedule," he spoke as soon as he was in front of the secretary at the desk, "name's Kanda, Yuu." he continued on not waiting for her to ask for his name as she pulled a stack of schedules in front of her, already digging through them searching for his. Pulling the slip of paper from the stack, she looked up obviously ready to make small conversation as she handed over the sheet to him. He ignored her attempt, taking the sheet and leaving the office before she had even made it half way through her greeting.

Taking a look at his schedule for the rest of the year, he was half tempted to skip the day and go home or maybe even drop by the Café he'd been spending most of his days in. But again he found he wasn't all that interested in going, hadn't been for some time, which he refused to acknowledge may have to do with the fact that he wouldn't be running to the annoying moyashi any more.

Taking another look at his schedule he decided he'd stick around for the day, for lack of anything better to do. And with that final thought he made his way to his first class of the day.

-x-

Classes for the most part, he found, were pretty boring as teachers decided to spend most of the class period reviewing the syllabus for any new students before handing out a review quiz. Which he found pretty useless considering he was the only new student in most of his classes and they could have just given him the damn packet and he'd read it on his own, maybe.

He'd found the review quizzes a waste of time, too easy; but the teachers had gone on about how they needed to know what needed to be reviewed and to make sure that everyone understood what had been taught the previous semester before moving onto the new lesson.

-x-

Come lunch, he had apparently made a new friend. A redhead who called himself Lavi and who had decided that it was only right that he'd show the new kid around the school so he wouldn't get lost. And regardless of how many times he made sure to leave said redhead behind, the redhead always seemed to find him.

He'd even punched the redhead at some point because said redhead refused to leave him alone and wouldn't leave regardless of the many threats Kanda constantly made; but even that didn't deter the redhead he had laughed it off and gone on about some other useless fact or other, as he followed the darker haired male to the cafeteria, much to the disappointment of the crowd that had gathered around them as soon as he'd hit Lavi.

And regardless of his refusal to show his schedule to Lavi, for obvious reasons, they soon learned that they shared most if not all of their classes together; and in every single one the redhead took the seat right next to him, not once shutting up as Kanda had repeatedly told him to. Only quieting down for a bit when the teachers spoke before the redhead decided he'd very much rather talk to Kanda then listen to the teachers.

"You should meet my friend Lenalee," the redhead had said after school, still very much following Kanda around, "we're getting married one day, she doesn't know this yet of course, but it's only right that she meet my best friend! So what do you say? We can still catch her if we leave now," he'd spoke obviously ignoring the other's glare, "her brother shouldn't be here for another few minutes or so."

"No. I'm not your best friend. Go away or better yet go die," Kanda snapped as he sped up, wanting nothing more than to get away from the redhead.

"Aw, don't be like that, Yuu!" Lavi called out, "you can't then? That's alright you can meet her tomorrow, bye!" He continued to say as Kanda turned a corner and disappeared out of sight.

He debated the thought of dropping out of school as he threw his book bag and jacket into the passenger side seat of his car.

-x-

**Author's Note:** Sorry about taking to so long to update, I have no excuse, not really orz;;


End file.
